


A Moment Backstage

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	A Moment Backstage

Inspired by [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8bdd682d7d1c76954765c908b7fe644b/tumblr_oo7n73OKom1rkrv86o7_1280.jpg) picture

**A Moment Backstage**

There was nothing unusual about it. In fact, everything was so normal that Charlotte almost feared something was wrong. Sounds of guitar strings being played without being plugged in softly sounded in the backstage. The room smelled like beer. Clothes and wires were everywhere, and yet no one could find them at the same time.

Charlotte had been looking for her choker for over ten minutes now. For some reason the necklace got lost after every show, making her look for it again every evening. She’d gone through her entire jewelry box and checked every purse she had with her. The only place that thing could possibly be hiding, was in Merel’s bag.

It wasn’t uncommon for Merel and Charlotte to share a dressing room, and it had happened more than once that they accidentally grabbed each other’s belongings. Usually they didn’t make anything of it, but they had started to get more careful after one pair of Charlotte’s underwear had somehow found its way into Merel’s bag.

And yet, the choker was gone once again.

Slightly frustrated over the necklace, Charlotte walked into the shared backstage room, only to freeze in the doorway. She’d expected everyone to be there, chattering and warming up for the show. But there was only Merel. She was sitting on the couch with her guitar on her lap, her knees pulled to her chest and her feet on the couch while her fingers lovingly stroked the strings. Her form looked so small on the big couch with the sounds coming from her unplugged guitar sounding vulnerable.

Charlotte had no choice but to be in awe with it.

It was during moments like these that Charlotte remembered who they really were. Merel wasn’t just the guitarist of a band who was known and loved around the globe. She also was a young girl, only 25 years and just discovering the world. Her passion for music had made her leave the small town she grew up in, just like it had happened with the other band members.

But right now, she was just Merel.

Charlotte was sure the guitarist hadn’t noticed her yet. The girl’s fingers kept dancing over the strings, her breathing soft and her eyes closed. A small smile played on her lips, and Charlotte had never seen any form of enjoyment that was purer than this. Music wasn’t just a job for Merel, and it even went beyond passion. This was love in a way Charlotte understood all too well.

Even though music would always have a special place in Charlotte’s heart, there was another kind of love that spread through her chest while she stood there. Her heart beat just that little bit faster whenever Merel was around, and the world a bit less cruel. Merel brought peace in the most chaotic moments, and that itself was turning her world upside down.

The bubble of thoughts that Charlotte had lost herself in burst when the strings suddenly weren’t played anymore.

Merel hadn’t moved yet. She was still sitting there, with her eyes closed and the smile on her lips, hugging her guitar and enjoying it. Neither of them said a word. Merel just sat there, enjoying. Charlotte just stood there, watching. The singer had no idea of how long it lasted before Merel looked up, slowly leaving her mental zone with the smile still on her lips.

‘Yes?’

Charlotte was speechless. She was so in awe with the scene in front of her that she’d completely forgotten why she was there in the first place. Merel was so pure, so innocent and so at peace that the singer couldn’t think of a single thing to worry about.

Or maybe, there was one.

‘Get your shoes off the couch.’


End file.
